1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction arts and more particularly to cementitious block modules having uninterrupted coextensive thermally insulative panels integrally formed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cementitious blocks have long been used for wall construction in the building trades and the technique commonly used is to set the cementitious blocks one at a time in rows atop a suitable footing, with mortar being employed to interconnect the adjacent blocks. This commonly used technique requires considerable skill to achieve the desired alignment of the blocks, acceptable block laying speeds, consistent and sufficient amounts of mortar, and the like. The relatively high degree of skill has resulted in block laying becoming a highly paid craft, and this along with many other factors such as material costs, financing rates, and the like has significantly contributed to the very high, and in many cases, prohibitive expense of buying homes, small commercial buildings and the like.
In addition to the cost factor, cementitious blocks are notoriously poor from a thermally insulative standpoint, and several techniques are being employed in attempts to improve this situation. For example, the inner surface of a cementitious block wall has, for many years been covered with plasterboard, or other paneling materials which are attached to the walls in spaced relationship, with this technique being commonly referred to as "furring-out". Until recently, the space between the blocks and the furred-out panels has been left empty. Now, however, this space is commonly filled with a suitable thermal insulative material. Such space is however, relatively small, usually not more than one inch, and the benefits resulting from insulating this space are also relatively small, and the expense of increasing the size of that space is prohibitive. Another technique in common usage is to fill the vertically extending cores or passages of the block wall with insulative material, and again the benefits are relatively small due to the fact that the end walls and center rib wall of each cement block are not insulated and will therefore readily pass thermal energy. Still another technique, which is not receiving a great deal of acceptance due to the expense, is to instal siding on the exterior surface of the block wall.
In view of the above, a need exists for new and useful cementitious block modules with coextensive uninterrupted thermally insulative panels formed integrally therein, with such modules overcoming some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.